Family Foundations
by Lauraz
Summary: As Luc & Eddi's wedding day approaches they are both relishing a happy life together as a family. When an unopened wedding invitation arrives on their doorstep it causes friction, pain and shocks for all involved. Sequel to Falling Hurts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back with another Leddi story. A sequel to Falling Hurts. I still miss this pair so here's the follow up.**

**All opinions are welcome I hope you like this offering.**

**Holby City belongs to the BBC.**

Family Foundations

One month. Four weeks. That was all the time there was left before Eddi and Luc tied the knot. A year and half had passed since that unforgettable moment on the roof when Luc had stunned her and proposed on a freezing cold December night. A smile spread across Eddi's face as she recalled how she had looked up at the moon before saying yes to the man that she loved more than she ever thought possible. Part of the reason why they had become a couple was their innate ability to understand that they were always going to bicker and drive the other one crazy. But the undeniable spark was there and always had been right from the start. Messy was one of the many adjectives that Eddi would now use to describe the rather shaky beginning to a relationship that somewhat had managed to sneak up on them both. According to Sacha, Luc and Eddi, 'were meant to be together and that they just needed to, 'bang your heads together first.' While Michael Spence had said, Luc and Eddi were, 'hot for each other.' Cue Luc's rather endearing awkward expression – before the reply came.

"Well I suppose if you want to use that rather crass language Mr Spence. But I can't deny it's sentiments."

"Good man even you can't deny the obvious Hemingway."

"Indeed. I can't and I won't." Luc replied. While he still shied away from opening up to most people he was far more comfortable in himself and with colleagues alike. He had learnt how to function as a human being rather than a programmed robot on auto pilot. Olivia had made him come to terms with not only what he'd got wrong but crucially what he'd got right. Eddi loved watching them spend time and get to know each other. Bonding over their mutual love of dogs. Rolo had definitely helped break of them in gently so to speak. Luc and Eddi were still aware that while they were thrilled to be getting married, Eddi was cautious not to force herself too much on Olivia - who still could on occasions be quite distant from her future step Mum. The loss of her mother was something that neither Luc nor Eddi could ever try and compensate for. At only eight years of age she had suffered more than most. Linda and Malcolm had made the big effort of leaving Manchester and moving down to Holby to be closer to their granddaughter and be that sense of familiarity and link to Sandra, and also try to support each other. Luc and Eddi had built a lot of bridges over the last few months, but they still had more to mend. The wedding invitations had been sent out several weeks ago. As Eddi checked the mail that had dropped through the letterbox that day – one immediately grabbed her attention. The postmark read Surrey. Luc had sent it out himself first class. He had been in two minds whether to send it at all. Eddi had used all her powers of persuasion to convince her reluctant fiancé to not throw it in the bin. She picked it up. Great, that's all we need! She thought as she read the front of the white envelope.

_Return to sender, Elaine Hemingway not resident at this address. _Eddi sighed in frustration. Luc's mother's invitation to their wedding had come back unopened. Eddi heard the back door open. Luc had returned from his daily jog. Eddi walked through to the kitchen.

"Good run?" Eddi was dreading telling Luc but she knew he'd find sooner rather then later.

"Yes nothing like a run to clear the mind – touch of cramp though!" He grimaced slightly as he sat down at the kitchen table and gingerly stretched out his right leg. "I'm going to nip upstairs for a shower before we pick up Ole from the party."

"Before you do. This came through in the mail just now." Eddi held up the envelope.

Luc looked disappointed for a couple of seconds. He leant back and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh well, that's that then. It'll make it easier, no one likes an awkward guest at a wedding do they?"

"Except the 'awkward guest' in question just so happens to be the grooms' mother."

"Well she obviously didn't feel the need to forward on her new address to me so she will have to remain absent for the occasion." Eddi could detect angry resentment in Luc's normally ultra calm voice and he wasn't trying to hide his disappointment from her either as he would have tried to do in the past. She put her arms around his sweaty torso.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"I don't mind honestly – as long as I have Olivia and you by my side on the day, nothing else is more important to me. Granted it would have been a bonus. But the last think either of us needs is stress from unnecessary complications." He kissed her before going upstairs to have a shower and a change of clothes. Eddi knew Luc well enough now to realise he still had that habit of being economical with the truth in order to save himself from heartache and rejection. As she stood alone in the large kitchen. She looked again at the letter. She wrestled between doing the easy thing – in which case she should just rip it up and forget about it. Or possibly stir up a dormant hornet's nest in order to reunite the last missing piece in Luc's life. Choices and she wasn't comfortable with any of them...

**At the moment updates will probably be a bit sporadic but I promise to update ASAP.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Family Foundations

Chapter 2

Olivia climbed into bed, it had been a busy day she had been taken to have her dress fitted for Luc and Eddi's wedding. She was going to be a bridesmaid which she was excited about as she never been one before. Luc had told her how much it had meant to him when she had agreed to become a bridesmaid. She patted the duvet and Rolo obediently jumped up and lay down on her bed.

"I'm ready now you can come up Luc!" Olivia yelled.

"OK, I'll be up in five minutes to read Charlotte's Webb with you."

He walks into the living room where Eddi was sitting flicking through a family photo album. Holiday snaps of them in Valencia Spain. Liam was standing beside his sister wearing a Leeds United football shirt a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Eddi could easily have been mistaken for a boy. She had always hated dresses, dolls or anything remotely girlie.

"You look like such a tomboy in that photo. Happy times I take it?"

"Yeah it was, and you think as a kid it's going to last forever, then bang reality hits hard. That was before it went pear shaped."

"Before we become tainted by the harshness and cynicism of adult life. Waiting for someone to release you from the shackles." They both smile.

"If anyone else had said that I would have just said what a load of complete and utter rubbish, but it's a Lucism – not just pointless drivel."

"I'll have you know I don't do 'pointless drivel.' Never have."

"If you say so sweetheart." Eddi grins knowingly and pats Luc on the shoulder. He says nothing as he leans forward to kiss her. The look in his eyes is more then enough. He leaves Eddi to sift her way through more family snaps. There's a spring in his step he climbs the stairs.

Luc walks into the soft pink bedroom. The bedside light making it feel very cosy. Along with Rolo who was now lying on his side fast asleep, his legs flopped out behind him. A teddy bear was propped up against the pillow next to Olivia.

"Charlotte's Webb here we come." He sits down against her bed on the floor with the book and starts to read. Even though Olivia could read very well she loved it when people read to her. Luc was especially good at doing all sorts of different voices and bring the characters to life. Her mother had also read with her ever since she could remember. After a few chapters Olivia interrupted her father with a question.

"Do I make you angry Luc?" Olivia was still sitting up in bed. Luc stopped reading mid sentence. He turned to looked at her, confusion etched on his face. She stared back at him biting her bottom lip which she occasionally did when she got anxious or upset about something.

"Why on earth would you even think that?" She sighs and gives a small shrug.

"Because I talk about Mum a lot and I wish she was still here now. And sometimes I feel bad because when I feel happy or excited – like today it feels like I'm forgetting her. Her voice, what she looked like, even with photos it's not the same."

"Now listen, I don't want you to ever feel like you shouldn't be able to talk about your Mum. She was one of the most important people in your life, that will never change. There will always be a part of her that lives on through you." Luc put his hand on his chest. "In your heart forever."

"I don't want to forget her but I can tell it's already happening and I don't know how to stop it. It scares me. I get so jealous at school when my friends get picked up by their Mum's."

"My parents are still alive, but I haven't seen either of them in a long time. Of course I know it's not the same but you will always have memories and reminders everywhere. Places, other people, things people say. I will never replace your mother neither will Eddi. No-one can. And she definitely wouldn't want you to feel guilty about being happy. All I can do is try to keep the promise I made to her – and that is to be the best Dad I can possibly be to you". Luc gets up and sits on the bed and puts his arm around his daughter. He half expects her to pull away but she gently leans against him.

"Are your parents coming to the wedding?"Olivia asks.

"My mother, I hope. The only problem is I have no idea where she is and we haven't got a lot of time to find her before the wedding." It was the first time that Luc had openly admitted that he wanted to find his mother to anyone including Eddi.

"Now it's getting late and you've got school in the morning. He gets up and tucks her in – and gives the sleeping dog a soft pat. He then bends down to give Olivia a kiss goodnight.

"Thank you Luc."

"Thank you too, for being so truthful." He turns out the light and leaves the door ajar. He walks back down the stairs. His mind is made up. Eddi is curled up watching TV. He joins her on the sofa.

"I've changed my mind. I need to find her, and I'd appreciate your help."

"You've got my help. We'll do this together - two heads are better then one."

**Chapter 2 is done, hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Family Foundations

Chapter 3

"I know you're not keen on a stag do but how about a little celebration to mark your upcoming nuptials?" Sacha looked hopefully at Luc. "Nothing major just a small gathering in that van of yours?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way Sacha, but I'd rather pull my own teeth out without anaesthetic." Luc was sitting in the lab with a Biro in his hand mulling over what to do next. Only it wasn't anything medically complex like a disease that nobody had heard of. No that would be easier then this.

"No luck with tracking your mother yet then?" Sacha asked. Luc let out a long sigh.

"On the contrary. We actually have a phone number, for my Uncle Thomas. We found it in an old phone book. He's my mother's brother, he used to come and see my mother and me - when I was a child. He might know her whereabouts."

"Sounds promising. Are you going to call him?" Luc grimaced.

"I just wish it wasn't so close to the wedding, but I know this is my best and possibly my only chance of tracking her down."

"I realise this is very easy for me to say Luc but my advice to you is go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"We haven't spoken in six years. Our relationship was always an uneasy one – and the fact she didn't send me her forwarding address suggests that she doesn't want to be found."

"But there's doubt in your mind, and until you find out one way or another you'll always be wondering and it's eating you up. Three weeks from now you and Eddi will be married and you will have her support no matter what happens. Sacha looks at the scrap of paper in Luc's hand. "You deserve to start a afresh my friend. But don't let your past ruin your future. Good luck Luc." Sacha pats the pensive registrar firmly on the back – before leaving Luc alone to battle inner tug of war with himself. He takes his mobile phone gingerly out from his pocket. He looks at the number, he thinks about scrunching it up and comes very close to doing so, before punching the digits in on the keypad, his thumb hovers over the 'call button' for a couple of seconds and presses it harder then is necessary. He can feel his heart rate quicken as he hears it ring.

One ring. Two rings three four …

"Hello?" A man picked up on the fifth ring. Sounding slightly out of breath. "Speaking?"

"Hello." Uncle Thomas it's Luc." His words sound rushed. There's a long pause. Thomas either coughs or clears his throat Luc's not quite sure.

"Well well hello, this is a surprise. You were the last person I expected to hear from."

"I know it's been a long time." Luc felt that familiar pang of guilt.

"Must be at least ten years or more come to that. I still see you as a young nipper. How are things with you these days?"

"There OK." Luc wasn't sure if his uncle knew that Sandra had passed away. Then as if Thomas had read his nephew's mind he said. "I know about Sandra's passing. A friend of your Mum's told me. It can't have been easy for you, or Olivia of course."

"No, it's not been easy especially for her but she's coping well." Luc was trying to summon up the courage to ask about his mother. Have you heard from my mother at all?" He was trying to sound casual but felt the exact opposite."

"Elaine seems to have cut off from me. We did speak about six months ago. She's emigrated last I heard. Luc's shoulders slumped at this latest news. He resigned himself to defeat.

"Any idea where she's gone?" He asked feeling as flat as a punctured tyre. Luc had visions of Australia or New Zealand.

"Republic of Ireland – I think". Luc's ears pricked up at this once again. "Please tell me you have a recent address," he said hopefully.

"No I'm afraid I don't, like I said earlier, I do know a friend of hers quite well. She could know where she is, I'll ask. Why the sudden urgency to find Elaine after all this time?"

"I'm getting married in three weeks. I sent a wedding invitation out but it was returned unopened unfortunately."

"Congratulations my lad. I'm pleased for you. Still working hard I presume?"

"Definitely. The job is demanding but worth it."

"Good. I always knew you had it in you. Listen leave me your number and if I find the address I'll ring you back with it." Luc gave Thomas his number.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch, don't leave it so long next time Luc." Thomas sounded slightly emotional. Please if you do find her tread carefully." Luc wanted to ask what he meant by that, but decided against it.

"You have my word. Thank you for your help uncle Tom."

Later that evening Luc's phone rang just as he was coming to the end of his shift. True to his word Thomas had found Elaine's address and telephone number. She was living in Limerick southern Ireland as her brother had said. Luc had finally found her. He was determined to fly out as soon as he could. Even though he had no clue what to expect. Sacha was absolutely right. Whatever was in the past wasn't going to dominate his future. But he knew this was going to be tough whatever he found out.

**Hopefully you enjoyed this. Complicated I know but then Leddi always is.**


	4. Chapter 4

Family Foundations

Chapter 4

Sitting in the back of a taxi for the second time that morning, the driver seems determined to engage Luc in conversation no matter what the topic. Taxi drivers are programmed to just talk. A worldwide trait. London, Delhi , Manila, it makes no difference where you are or what language you speak, they want to hear your whole life story and given the chance they'd tell you about their life too. Small talk just isn't his strong point.

"So, are you going to stay in Ireland for long?" The soft Irish accent takes Luc back to happy childhood memories which where unfortunately few and far between. Not that his mother failed to love him or care about him. But there was always an emotional distance between them.

"Just a few days. My mother lives here." He knows full well that giving such a short answer will not end the drivers curiosity.

"Oh I see, is your Mam English or Irish?" He glances at Luc in the mirror.

"She was born in England, her father was Irish – he came from Galway.

"Ah that's grand, my mother she's from there."

The conversation carried on like this while they drove out of Limerick. Luc just knew this wasn't going to be straight forward. After flying into Shannon airport, he took the first taxi to the address his uncle had given him. Having mentally prepared himself for this long awaited reunion with Elaine, he arrived outside the bungalow which had pale pink hollyhocks growing on the outside. The front garden was neat and tidy with trimmed hedges on either side. As Luc opened the small wrought iron gate and walked up the pathway it was dawning on him – this was either going to be a brave reconciliation or a fruitless attempt at finding someone that maybe would rather be left alone. He had to find the answers either way. A middle aged man opened the door. Luc introduced himself and asked if Elaine Hemingway was living there. "I am her son." Those words sounded so unnatural.

"I'm afraid she's not. I was her landlord - she rented this house until a month ago. Elaine wanted somewhere more permanent. Peter O'Sullivan must have sensed Luc's disappointment. "She has moved to Lahinch which is on the coast about 57 kilometres from here. Hold on a minute she left me her new address."..

So having got himself ready for rejection or whatever else, yet again he kept finding new obstacles in the way. He had been to Ireland several times in his teenage years but hadn't returned since then. His work of course had taken up a huge amount of time. Any spare hours or holidays were spent either trying to unravel medical mysteries that most people wouldn't even begin to understand or – due to work overload simply didn't have enough time in the day. Or taking a couple of weeks off with the camper to indulge in road trips in Britain or Europe. A map was all Luc needed to catch the travel bug. Although now he longed for home, and all the comforts of family. Eddi had decided to stay in Holby with Olivia. She was also feeling slightly under the weather with a cold. He glanced out of the window as the car rolled past green fields at a steady pace. Past bungalows, strangely enough houses seemed to be a novelty in Ireland. It seemed to take forever to drive to Lahinch and Luc was starting to feel claustrophobic. He wound down the window to breath in the cooler air. The taxi driver was telling him about Lahinch. Famous for it's mile long beach, surfing, and golf. As they drove closer to Elaine's house the sun came out from behind the cotton wool clouds. The weather for it's part was perfect.

Luc had thought he should let his mother know that he was intending to visit, but didn't want Elaine to find another excuse to keep up with this feud, by refusing to see him. The main reason for Elaine's hostility was - she had the feeling that Luc was making the same mistakes as his father by abandoning his child and giving up so easily on his marriage. She had made it abundantly clear that Luc's apparent apathy towards his daughter was unforgivable. But perhaps if she could see her son starting to repair the damage and relish his time with his daughter and Eddi her opinion would gradually soften over time. He could only hope so as the taxi pulled into St Patrick's road.

"Right here we are." The driver stopped outside a small but attractive cream bungalow with ivy growing up it.

"Thank you." He paid the driver the 45 Euro fare.

"Thank you, enjoy your stay in Ireland."

"I'm sure I will." Luc smiled. He took the large rucksack off the seat and climbed out. He watched the taxi drive off and disappear in into the distance. He stood on the pavement feeling more than a little lost. The street was quiet so he took out his phone to send Eddi a quick text.

_Have arrived safely. Had to take a detour to the coast, will explain more later. Wish you were here, I feel so apprehensive. Speak later. x. _

Two minutes later back came the reply.

_Whatever happens we are here for you Luc. You'll be fine. Love you x._

He switched off the phone feeling slightly better with Eddi's supportive words.

He opened a small wooden gate and walked up the gravel path his feet were making his arrival pretty obvious with the scrunching noises. He prepared himself for the second time to see his Mum for the first in six years. He rung the doorbell and waited. It wasn't long before he saw a figure through the frosted glass window. The door partially opened, the safety chain doing it's job.

It took a moment to register for Elaine who this man was. Her eyes wide with surprise.

"Luc my goodness! I don't believe it." She fumbled with the chain on the door.

"Hello mother, it's been a while I know." That was understatement of course. Luc just felt relieved that she hadn't slammed the door shut in his face. In fact she looked quite emotional he thought. She finally managed to undo the chain.

"Please, come in." She looked very elegant in a turquoise blouse and matching trousers her face looked younger than her age of 71. The only major difference being her hair which used to be Luc's colouring with a few flecks of grey, now was completely grey. As he entered the hallway she politely ushered him to the sitting room. They both sat down.

"How are you?" He asked although he felt like he already knew the answer.

"I'm fine, a little shocked – but fine." She looked at Luc with an element of disbelief as if she feared blinking for he might vanish.

"I should have told you I was planning to come I nearly phoned you on the way here, but I wasn't sure that you would want to see me after our last conversation."

"It wasn't supposed to be that way, but I had to be honest with you. You gave up on your own family Luc."

"It might have seemed that way. But I couldn't stay married just for the sake of it. It wouldn't have done any good for Sandra, myself or Olivia. We both tried to make it work. At the time my work took up so much of my attention away from them. Plus I knew I didn't love Sandra not like she expected me to." Luc shifted on the leather sofa. I wasn't ready for the responsibilities of becoming a father either. Admittedly I was completely out of my depth and she deserved more from me – they both did, much more. In the end it was easier when the marriage broke down to almost cut off totally from Sandra."

"Didn't you learn anything from your father's and my own mistakes? Growing up without a father is something that no child should have to cope with. You should know that Luc. That poor child has lost her mother and her father."

"I also know if I had stayed it would have caused more distrust more pain and more disappointment. The truth is I entered into a relationship that was purely based on the utterly misguided perception that marriage would make me a better less selfish person."

"I used to think the opposite with Stefan and me. Marriage was a strong institution and a lifelong bond not easily broken."Luc nodded his head in a sarcastic fashion. Elaine flashed an angry look back.

"He treated you appallingly for most of your life and you expect me to understand why you stayed together just to be his punching bag!" Luc rarely raised his voice.

"It wasn't always like that. I never told you the full story. Because it broke my heart." Luc could she was struggling.

"Listen Mum, I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted". Luc decided to tell her the reason why he'd come in the first place. Since Sandra passed away Olivia's has been living with me permanently. I've also become engaged to Eddi. "We've worked together for a couple years and it just grew from there. She brings out the best in me. Eddi knows me like no one else. We love and understand each other. And she's brilliant with Olivia too. The weddings in three weeks Olivia's our bridesmaid."

"I'm very happy for you son – all of you. I'm glad you told me after everything that's happened between us. Elaine pulled Luc into a gentle and rather tentative hug. It had been many years since the last one between them. Afterwards Luc pulled out a photo from his wallet. His family smiling happily for the camera Luc with one arm around Eddi the other arm around his daughter who has Rolo sitting contentedly on her lap. Elaine looked at the picture and had to wipe away a few stray tears. Luc hadn't forgotten the lack of contact had been very detrimental not only for them, but also had meant that Olivia had no meaningful memories of her one surviving paternal grandparent much to his regret.

"The last time I saw Olivia she was four, and now look at her. She's a mixture of both you and Sandra."

"I know I'm extremely grateful she's been so accepting of me since I was barely in her life for so long. I only want her to be happy." He bent down to unzip his rucksack and gave his mother the wedding invitation envelope. "It came back unopened from Surrey so I knew you'd moved. After contacting Uncle Tom – I managed to find you." She took it from him.

I didn't think you and I would speak again. To many things were said. Most of which I apologise for. "She stood up slowly. "Would you like some tea Luc? We could have it in the garden."

Luc sat on a wooden bench admiring a garden in full bloom and a large pond with fish swimming up and down. His mother came out with tea and biscuits on a tray."I came to Ireland to try and reconcile with myself and find peace. I have many happy memories of Lahinch - we had our honeymoon here.

"Did it work?" Luc felt more at ease outside. Although his mother still clearly had something else to get off her chest.

Yes and no, you see I haven't been totally honest with you about your Dad. He was violent towards me as you know, but I'm partially to blame."

"Mother, don't you even begin to justify what he did to you because it was his fault, and his fault alone. Why you even try to defend him is inexplicable to me."

"When I first knew Stefan he was so different. He was a loving, kind intelligent and thoughtful man whom I adored. He never once showed any signs of physical violence towards anyone let alone me." Elaine's voice was quiet her eyes looked deeply sad. She occasionally stopped to compose herself. "We'd been married for two years, we where happy and started to talk about having children. One night we decided to go out to the local pub and have a meal. We used to watch bands play music. Sometimes it got a bit rowdy and loud but nothing untoward. People were having fun. To cut a long story short after we finished eating your Dad went to the toilet. Unbeknown to me someone had been watching us. He came over clearly drunk, and asked for my telephone number. As politely as I could I said no, because I was married. I left the pub and went outside but he followed me grabbed hold of my arm and tried to drag me back."

All this was new to Luc. He put his arm around her as she continued...

"He ripped my blouse and I was so petrified. Your Dad came out and tried to intervene but this man started laying into him really badly. All I can remember is screaming for help. Eventually people realised how serious it was. But Stefan had taken some very large blows to his head. He was rushed to hospital, they found a clot on his brain so they removed it." He was in a coma for six weeks. He woke up a completely different person. The doctors said damage to the brain caused his personality to alter and he was unrecognisable to me after that. I felt so guilty I that I couldn't love the husband he became. " She started to sob.

"Protecting me cost us our happiness."

"I understand now, I just wish I'd known all this for your sake. It's nobody fault apart from the thug that beat him senseless."

"How could I say to my boy whom I love so much that you were also a constant reminder of what I'd lost."

"I would have understood." They held on to each other for a long time. They both shed tears sitting in the garden comforting one another.

**First of all apologies for the very very long wait. Even though it doesn't have many reviews, Judging by traffic stats people are still reading this so thank you. These two were so much better. than the Amy/Raf/Harry saga we have now. Jac, Ric, Serena and Elliot keep me watching. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
